brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goat of Castell dels Sants
__FORCETOC__ The Goat of Castell dels Sants is a fierce white billy goat tied up to an old tire in the front garden of the Castell dels Sants in Catalonia, Spain. 'Personality' This evil goat likes to push intruders to the floor if they get too close, especially if they are called George. Somehow, news travel fast in the goat’s families. He loves to eat ripe apples until he is fully satisfied, which is never. If he doesn’t have any apples at reach, he will eat anything you carry in your pockets. Beware! 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' The Goat has become somewhat synonymous with the Broken Sword series mainly due to the infamous Goat Puzzle that occurs during George's excursion to Lochmarne, Ireland. George encounters this goat when trying to get into the Castell dels Sants. After gathering some information about “La Maledicció”, He and Nico discovers that the painting is in fact a coded map to the location of the Tabula Veritatis, an ancient artefact which Father Simeon had claimed could raise de Devil. And for which he, and others, had already been murdered. The map guided them to Catalonia, Spain where this Castell is located. As George and Nico arrive to the premises of the Castel, they think it is deserted but soon discover that someone is not going to let them in so easily. As soon as they go near the main entrance, someone starts shooting at them. After Nico manages to make a diversion for the shooter, George is able to reach into the house’s courtyard. This is when he realizes he’s made it without getting shot, but he sure doesn’t feel lucky. Somehow George has to distract the sniper again, and this time he was on my own with a ghost from the past giving me an evil stare. Luckily, the evil goat was tied. When George tries to get close to the animal, it becomes enraged and pushes George just in front of the shooter’s sight. George needs to move quickly enough so that the goat crashes into a near tree making some apple fall. Once he has this baits, George is able to throw one of the apples to distract the animal so he is able to move the old tire to which the goat is tied to. By doing this, the animal can’t touch George anymore. With the path now cleared from the threatening goat’s eyes, George notices an old car riddled with bullet holes. The side view mirror glints in the sun and gives George and idea on how to draw away the shooter’s attention. By placing the mirror in a particular angle to reflect the glare of the sun, he is able to aim the light to the window the gunman is positioned. George is then able to go near the house. Later in the story, Nico meets the goat who surprisingly enough finds him really cute. She heads to the front courtyard where the old family car was left since the Fascists invaded the property to find the Library’s lost key. The old car is riddled with bullet holes and though the dashboard seems intact, this old family car would never drive again. The floor of the car was littered with keys from sardine cans probably from where Ramon got all the cans for the wind-chime located near the Castell’s main entrance. Underneath a pillow in the nearest sit there is an old book which happens to be Ramon’s diary. By reading the content of the book, Nico discovers he was going to find a safe place to hide the key not before he’d eaten. She is sure this will help her discover they location of the Library’s key. Seconds later, the goat steals Ramon’s diary from her hands and eats it. After taking a look around the premises of the house, Nico sees the old wind-chime hanged near a window and one old sardine can is bulging slightly. She fishes around only to find the well-needed key. Once inside, Ramon had been true to his word because the place looks a shrine. 'Quotes' *George: "I was having a powerful sense of déjà vu. I never have got on with goats..." 'Trivia' *This particular goat might or not might be related to The Goat of Lochmarne Castle. *He happens to have a sister, named Donna, near Eden's entrance in The Serpent's Curse story. *Fans have developed such a deep-seated respect for the goat who had them stuck for hours at one point in their favorite game that it has developed into a begrudging love for it. The Goat of Lochmarne's influence has exceeded the game and its popularity has inspired the talking goat in Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror and lead fans to beg Revolution Software to bring back the goat in Broken Sword V: The Serpent's Curse. *In Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror, a Market Goat different type of goat appears in Quaramonte City and serves as an easter egg if the players gives a lucky piece of coal. *In'' Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon, one of the posters in Nico's apartment has a picture of a dancing female goat in Moulin Rouge. The poster is a gift from George, and Nico doesn't want to throw it away because it reminds her of him. *In the same game, examining one of the bookshelves in old book repository causes George to comment about "101 Ways To Kill A Goat" as a perfect Christmas gift. *In Broken Sword: The Angel of Death, a picture of a goat similar to BS3 pops up after Virgil teaches George how to hack systems using his PDA. *The Goat of Lochmarne is making a cameo appearance in an upcoming game called Devil's Cove as an Easter Egg, either in a demon-like or cartoon-like shape. *In preparation for ''Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse, Revolution started a banner for fans and Kickstarter funders to unite under called "Order of the Goat (OotG) ". During the campaign, official merchandise was released to funders who donated larger quantities of money to the cause. The Order has groups on the Revolution Software forums who are dedicated to discussing and explaining the finer points of the series in order to create buzz and excitement for the release. Gallery ' Goat - George BS5.png|George and the ghost of his past. Goat - Nico BS5.png|Nico petting the cute goat. Castell 906.png|The goat steals Ramon's diary. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Castells dels Sants Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Goat Category:Important Character